


Fly By Night

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baratheons Have Dragons, Dragon Rider Stannis Baratheon, Dragonseed Davos Seaworth, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Davos was not expecting to meet a dragon when he sailed into Storm's End. Hecertainlywasn't expecting to form a connection with it - and its rider.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	Fly By Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



It was dark, but Davos was used to the dark. He had come to rely on his hearing and his sense of smell: the lap of the water on the walls of the cavern and the hull of his boat, the echo of the _drip drip drip_ telling him how deep the cavern went. There was no wind, and some of the chill of the night had died. In fact, the deeper he went, the warmer it seemed to get. 

It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, he thought, though it was a bit unsettling to have a warm breeze in a cave. And there was a sound under it, almost like breathing. Davos's boat hit shore and he climbed out, only to be met by a rush of warm air blowing his hair back.

Something was glittering at him in the dark. 

_Eyes._

Davos slipped, foot jamming between the shore and his boat, in his haste to get away. The beast lurched forward, and Davos fell back into his boat, twisting his ankle. He had heard the rumors of dragons in Storm's End but had foolishly assumed they'd all been sent into battle. 

Obviously, they had left one behind to defend the castle from incursion. 

A very hungry dragon that had been starved for the better part of year. 

Davos shut his eyes and prayed.

**

Stannis sat bolt upright in bed. He had not slept deeply since the siege had begun, so when Proudwing touched his mind, it woke him instantly. He threw the covers back and fumbled for his boots. There was someone in the cavern. 

And there was only one reason Proudwing was calling for him instead of eating the intruder right away. 

He wasn't a Tyrell man. Proudwing knew their smell—and their taste—by now.

"With me," he snapped at the first group of drowsy guards he passed, buckling on his swordbelt as he went. "Someone has gotten into the cavern under the castle. From outside." 

If any of them wondered how he knew that, they didn't question it. Grandmother had always said it was best to leave people wondering about the degree of connection and control that existed between dragonrider and dragon. 

When under siege, Stannis had to rely on that kind of intimidation. Proudwing's presence, Stannis was certain, was the only thing keeping some of the men from open mutiny; they had seen what had happened to Gawen Wylde and his traitors. 

It was only unfortunate that their besiegers had proved dragons were flesh and blood. 

He still felt nauseous when he remembered the giant flail slamming into her side, her cry of rage and pain, feeling almost as though he had been ripped apart, too. 

He had not taken her out again, and their rage had smoldered since, feeding off each other until the resentment had become almost intolerable.

But what he was feeling from her now wasn't rage, or even confusion. 

It was… contentment.

Stannis took the steps three at a time, having just barely remembered to grab a torch from the wall sconce.

"I can see that, poor thing," a voice was saying. "That must have been terrible."

Proudwing lay on her side as a man stood beside her, examining where the steel had struck her. 

"What are you doing?" Stannis hadn't meant to speak so harshly, but the sight was such an odd one that he didn't know how to process it. 

The man looked up, alarm in his brown eyes. Somehow he seemed more afraid of Stannis than of the dragon.

Proudwing gave a smoky huff, directed at Stannis. 

"I'm sorry," the man said, standing up and pushing his long brown hair out of his face. "My name is Davos. I'm a smuggler, and I've brought food for the castle."

Under ordinary circumstances, Stannis would have fallen to his knees in gratitude to hear that, but now he was more bothered by the fact that this man was touching Proudwing. He felt a strange mix of jealousy, anger, and confusion. No one in their right mind would touch a dragon. At least, no one apart from Stannis's family. Most people were too afraid, either of the dragon itself or what the penalty might be to lay hands on Targaryen or Baratheon dragon. Except, it seemed, this man. 

Stannis was suddenly more baffled than angry. His mother and Maester Cressen tolerated the dragons, and a few knights or men at arms might be comfortable around a dragon about to go into battle, especially ones who'd served Storm's End for years. But most people were not so—Stannis and Robert had lost their nurse shortly after Maelstrom and Proudwing had hatched; she'd been terrified of the tiny monsters flapping and flaming about the nursery. 

"Food, truly?" blurted one of the men who'd come with Stannis. 

Ah, yes, food. Stannis remembered that was probably more important than this man touching his dragon. 

"Yes." The man, Davos, went to the small boat Stannis could now see drawn up to the shore. "I have saltfish and onions. Enough for all, I should hope."

The men swarmed around the boat, helping Davos unload his cargo. Stannis remained on the shore. He put a hand on Proudwing's back. "What made you come down from the Dragonpit? Him?" 

She gave him a look that said plainly it should have been obvious. 

"Who is he?" Stannis muttered. 

Proudwing gave another snort and rumbled off to climb back to her bed. 

"Come," Stannis said, as though he had taken charge from the beginning. "We must get this food up to the castle. And," he added pointedly at Davos, "we must decide what to do with you." 

Davos met his eyes unflinchingly. "Yes, my lord." 

**

Davos followed Lord Stannis's broad back up the damp, narrow stone stairs to the castle proper. He was conscious that something very odd had just happened. It had happened so quickly he wasn't exactly certain, but he'd somehow managed to stop the dragon from eating him. And then it had asked to have its side scratched because it had recently been injured and it itched. 

No, it hadn't, Davos admonished himself. Dragons didn't talk. It had probably just rolled onto its side and Davos had taken this as a sign that it wanted to be scratched, much like a dog might do. He found he missed the dragon the further he got from it, the golden scales warm under his fingers. 

"What is her name?" he asked. He didn't know how he'd known the dragon was female. She had just seemed female.

Lord Stannis turned. He was still regarding Davos with a deeply assessing expression. "Proudwing." He turned and began climbing faster. 

The other inhabitants of Storm's End at least seemed glad to see him, though Davos kept throwing wary glances at Stannis, who was deep in conversation with the castle maester. If he'd done something to displease Lord Stannis, it might mean the Wall for him, or worse. 

Davos reminded himself that he'd known the risks when he'd decided to bring the cargo in. Knowing that, however, didn't exactly help to ease his anxiety about his future. 

Before long, he was shown a bedchamber and, for lack of anything better to do, lay down and went to sleep. 

At least, he tried. 

There was something nagging at the back of his mind that wouldn't go away, nor could he figure out what it was. 

**

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he was aware of was being awakened. 

"You're the smuggler," said the little boy who had climbed onto his bed. "I was asleep when you came." 

"Yes." Davos sat up and rubbed his eyes. "And who might you be?"

"Renly. Stannis is my brother." 

"Ah. I can see the resemblance." 

Renly hopped down from the mattress. "Stannis was shut up with Maester Cressen in his solar all night. They were talking about you."

Davos winced.

"They were talking about how you touched Proudwing," Renly explained. "Most people are too scared. Especially not after she ate the traitors. Do you want to hear the story?" 

Davos winced. "Not particularly." 

"All right. It's only that they tried to sneak out and she caught them and ate them." Renly went to the window and peered out. "Today is a fine day for flying if we could, but the Tyrells hurt Proudwing when she and Stannis went out last time. They have horrible big things to hurt dragons with."

"I saw," Davos said gravely. 

"She'll let me touch her," Renly added, "but no one else. Most people are afraid of dragons. Not me; I will have my own dragon when Proudwing lays an egg after flying with Maelstrom." 

"And who is Maelstrom?"

"My brother Robert's dragon." Renly took on the air of a child reciting a lesson. "After our great-grandfather Aegon V reawakened the dragons at Summerhall, House Baratheon and House Targaryen have had dragons like their forbears of old. House Baratheon descends from House Targaryen, you know. Orys Baratheon was Aegon the Conqueror's brother." 

Davos had not known this; he nodded politely. 

Renly went on about how Aegon V had gifted the two reborn dragons to his grandsons, and given them eggs for _their_ sons, except, Renly added, for himself. He then went on to tell the story of how Proudwing's egg had been in Stannis's cradle and how she'd hatched when Stannis was about Renly's age. He recited the tale so cleanly Davos supposed Stannis had told it many times, probably after repeated requests. Renly finished with a flourish about how Proudwing and Maelstrom had sent Robert and Stannis's nurse screaming into the night. 

"She wasn't hurt," Renly clarified. "She was just scared. That's why Stannis was surprised you weren't scared of Proudwing."

"I think I need to talk to your brother. Where might I find him?" 

"Where else?" Renly jumped down from the window seat. "The Dragonpit." 

No one was willing to take Davos directly there, so he had to find it himself. The Dragonpit was nearly all the way down to the cavern, through an unguarded door that had the silhouette of a dragon carved in it. From there, the corridor sloped upward. Davos could see light at the end of it.

And then he was in the Dragonpit. 

The ceiling arched high above him and he smelled the sea; there was a broad opening high above their heads that Davos supposed allowed the dragons to fly out, as well as many more narrow openings allowing air and light in. 

"Feels good, doesn't it?" 

Davos hung back in the shadows, just watching the scene before him. Stannis was scrubbing Proudwing with a long-handled brush, her eyes closed in bliss. Now in the light, he could get a good look at them. Proudwing's scales shimmered golden in the sun. And, he noticed, face reddening, Stannis was shirtless. 

_It is a good thing I came when I did_ , he thought soberly. Stannis was a broad man, but Davos could see how the siege had affected him. His ribs were visible and his breeches were cinched at the waist. 

He could also see the healing scars on Proudwing's side. What could do that to a dragon? 

"Hold still." Stannis splashed water over her, and Davos watched as the soapy water ran away in channels cut in the floor. The entire space seemed to have been designed with dragons in mind; Davos supposed that was exactly what had happened. 

He supposed he had best announce his presence. He cleared his throat.

Stannis looked up, seemingly caught off guard. He'd been smiling as he brushed Proudwing, Davos noted. 

Proudwing gave a snort and rumbled forward when she saw him. Stannis's smile turned to a look of astonishment. 

"You're still here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Davos rubbed Proudwing's neck when she reached him. "You said I was to have a reward. My lord." 

"Yes." Stannis sobered. "I had been thinking of what would be suitable." 

"Suitable?" Davos looked at him in surprise. "I thought you might just pay me. Most people do." 

Stannis went to a shelf carved into the rock and took down a jar. "I am not most people. What you did… that took more than an ordinary man's love for coin." He began spreading salve on Proudwing's side. "Keep giving her attention; perhaps she won't complain about the sting." He went on in the same breath, "You must have a fitting reward, but I won't ignore your offense. You have smuggled for years, have you not?"

"Yes, my lord." Davos was beginning to get nervous, though touching Proudwing made him calmer. Her eyes were blue, much like her rider's and looking into them steadied his breathing and his racing heart. 

"You must have some sort of reward. Lands, a knighthood, something must be arranged." Stannis didn't look up from his work, even as he said these incomprehensible things. "It is the least you deserve for saving us." His voice did not shake, but Davos could see the emotion in the set of his shoulders and by the way he didn't look up. "Without your cargo, we might have all died. You have bought us some time until we see if my brother does prevail." 

"They said there was a battle." For his part, Davos was still entranced by Proudwing. Her chin now rested on his shoulder, every breath ruffling his hair. "A great battle with dragons. I did not hear the outcome." 

"It is inevitable that he and Maelstrom meet Rhaegar and his mount." Stannis paused. "And there is still Nightflame in the capital with the king." He rose, hand resting on Proudwing's side. "If we survive, you will have your reward, but you will give me your fingertips. The left hand. Your reward must be great, as your service has been, but your crimes are great as well, and must not go unpunished. Do you agree?"

Proudwing touched her snout to Davos's cheek. Suddenly, Davos could feel an almost nervous anxiety—from Stannis? 

It wasn't what Davos would have suggested; it was an odd thing indeed to want to punish the person who'd just saved your life and the lives of all the people under your care. But there was a justice to it that was obvious, and Davos could see that was the most important thing to Stannis.

There were a hundred things Stannis could have done: set him free with no reward, sent him to the Wall, had his hand or his head. Other men might have given him just the reward, but Stannis had clearly been thinking hard about this in the past few hours to have a plan so neatly formulated. Davos wondered if he'd even slept. (There was a pallet, unmade, tucked in the work area where the shelves were, and Davos could almost see Stannis lying on it, deep in thought. He wondered where that image had come from.)

"It sounds fair," he said, and Stannis's relief was almost palpable. "I've run the risk of much worse, but I knew that when I went into this business. I can't say I couldn't help myself. I saw my own mentor hung by the Night's Watch and didn't stop. And I'm sure whatever reward you think of will be suitable." 

Stannis nodded, almost approvingly. "It is good you understand. People… often don't."

Davos suspected he was talking about a much broader subject. He wrapped his arms around Proudwing's neck. "She's very affectionate."

"She does seem to like you." It was an obvious understatement. "I don't know why. I mean," Stannis added quickly, face reddening, "not because I cannot see why she'd like you, but because… she never lets anyone but me touch her."

"I think she's perfectly lovely. Not that I've ever met a dragon before. Your brother has told me the story of her hatching already; I gather he's heard it many times."

"Yes." Stannis's lips were pressed together. "He will have his own mount one day; it is only right."

"Yes, he said something about that as well—Proudwing and your brother's dragon…?" 

"Should be bred, yes." Stannis said this matter-of-factly. "We must all do things don't like to do for duty, Proudwing."

 _How does he know she doesn't want to?_ Davos wondered. 

Almost immediately after voicing the thought, he got an image in his mind of a black dragon with slashing claws, accompanied by an undercurrent of fear and anger. And then, somewhere beyond that, a layer of resentment that was displayed so plainly on Stannis's face it had to be his own. Davos nudged it carefully, wondering where these thoughts were coming from or how he could know them. Stannis looked up in sudden alarm and Davos let go of Proudwing. Stannis was staring at him in shock and horror, so Davos did the only thing he knew to do. He fled. 

**

"What did you do?" Stannis asked Proudwing when they were alone.

She chuffed, thought Davos's fingertips at him, and flapped to her ledge. 

"He did us a service. I am giving him a _reward_. Cruel would have been feeding him to you."

Proudwing gave him a pointed look.

Stannis came and sat next to her, feet dangling from the ledge. The only way to enter or leave the dragonpit from outside was on dragonback, which was why Stannis didn't fear incursion. The only threat was Rhaegar or the king, and if they were here, that would be the least of their problems. 

"He is unusual." He let his head fall against Proudwing's side, the turmoil of his mind comforted by the contact. He matched his breathing to hers, allowing himself to slip into her mind. 

_He was in here._

_Yes._ , she seemed to say. 

_How?_

_I don't know. I won't eat him. I like him._

" _That_ is off the table." Stannis stared out at the bay beneath them and the Redwyne blockade beyond. How had Davos gotten through that? He was courageous, not the cowardly sort Stannis would have assumed a smuggler would be. He was truly remarkable in fact. "You don't talk to most people, do you?"

No, of course not. He didn't even need her to answer. "Could he be a Blackfyre? Father would never sire a bastard without taking him into the family, nor would Great-Grandfather." He sighed, scratching Proudwing under her chin. "I will have to talk to him. I did not mean to scare him away, but I should think he doesn't even know what he is. 

She snorted. 

"I didn't say you shouldn't have talked to him. Only that he was a bit alarmed." Stannis stood. "He will be around for some time; I have an idea of what his reward ought to be. So if he doesn't want to be bothered, don't bother him."

She gave him a smoky snort that had more than a little heat in it.

"That is exactly my point," he admonished before going off to find Davos. 

**

Davos had retreated to his own room, unsure of where else to go. He didn't think he'd done something so offensive that Stannis would immediately dismiss him, but he also wasn't sure what he'd done at all. 

He wasn't surprised when Stannis arrived. He was surprised when Stannis bowed awkwardly.

"I'm sorry to have alarmed you earlier," he said. "May I come in? There is something you probably ought to know."

Davos was so surprised he stepped back to let Stannis in automatically. 

"Sit," Stannis said. "This explanation will take some time." 

There were two chairs by the window. Davos sat in one of them and Stannis sat across from him. The sky was white with clouds, the air outside heavy. It seemed to suit Stannis.

"My line," Stannis began, "is descended from the dragonlords of Old Valyria. The Targaryens made Westeros theirs, and House Baratheon is descended from the younger brother of Aegon the Conqueror. Eventually, the dragons died out, but my great-grandfather, King Aegon V, brought them back. He gave the two dragons born at Summerhall to his two grandsons, Prince Aerys, and my father. The three remaining eggs were saved for their sons: Prince Rhaegar, my brother Robert, and myself." 

Davos didn't know what to say, so he asked the question that had come to his mind: "What happened to your father's dragon?"

"Drowned." Stannis's gaze was out the window. "With my parents in Shipbreaker Bay. The king had sent them to Essos to find Rhaegar a bride of Valyrian blood. All they brought back was the fool." 

"I'm sorry," Davos said softly. He resisted the impulse to take Stannis's hand. 

"It was a blow to us." There was more he wasn't saying, but Davos wasn't about to press. "But that wasn't what I came here to talk about." His hands fisted on his knees and he looked straight into Davos's eyes. His eyes were very blue. "You can hear Proudwing." 

The fear that he had done something wrong was back. "Yes, my lord," he said quietly, because he remembered he'd forgotten to call him that in some time. 

"I want to assure you how rare that is. No one outside my family would even dare to touch her, much less be able to hear her. What do you know of your family?"

Davos felt his face burn red. "My family's nothing, my lord. I was born in Fleabottom; my father was a sailmaker, my mother was the daughter of a sailor." 

"Do you know who their parents were? Is there any chance of Valyrian blood in you?" 

Davos laughed. "My father's parents were nothing, as well. My mother's father came from away, they said. But for all I know, that could mean the Riverlands." 

"Not across the Narrow Sea? What did he look like?" 

Davos shrugged. "I just don't know, my lord. And there's no one left to ask. I only knew him when he was an old man." He paused. "His eyes were blue, I remember that. Dark blue, like yours." He looked again into Stannis's eyes, which were such a dark blue as to almost be violet. 

"Then I should suppose he must have had Valyrian blood, for you are undoubtedly dragonseed."

"Dragonseed?" Perhaps this was all just a strange dream. 

"You must have Valyrian blood. It's the only possible way you could do what you can do. Which brings me to your reward. I have at last thought of a fitting one. My hand for your fingers." 

"My lord?"

"My hand in marriage," Stannis clarified. "It is the only thing I can reasonably give you that would be a truly fitting reward for your service. And even more fitting now if you are dragonseed."

"My lord, I'm not sure—"

"I know I am not an appealing spouse. I will give you the option to refuse and take some lands and a knighthood… though you will have the knighthood anyway if you marry me." 

"It's not that," Davos said hurriedly. "I've known you but a short time, my lord, and I already know you would be a fine and faithful husband." Stannis swallowed hard at this. "I don't wish for _you_ to be burdened with _me_."

"It will be the opposite of a burden. You've already demonstrated your true character, despite your history. And Proudwing trusts you. Dragons are a better judge of character than mere men. And I can assure you I will be faithful and never cruel to you." 

Davos was watching him, the hesitancy in his eyes, as Stannis watched Davos, waiting for him to refuse. "Then I will be honored to become your husband."

Stannis's flush was a sight to behold; Davos had never expected to sail into Storm's End and be almost immediately betrothed, but this was not such a bad reward.

**

The next few weeks were significantly more pleasant than the rest of the siege had been. Stannis spent nearly all his time with Davos, often with Proudwing. She liked Davos, almost enough to make Stannis jealous if he didn't know he'd be marrying Davos. 

She clearly approved, moving to nuzzle them both once Stannis had announced his and Davos's engagement. He'd known it was hasty, but it was a suitable reward, and if Stannis was honest, it prevented him from having to marry whoever Robert might chose for him. If the septon weren't already dead, Stannis might have insisted they be married immediately, but he was willing to wait. 

Though, the more time he spent with Davos, the harder it was to wait. 

He'd insisted Davos come with him for Proudwing's bath so that she would not become irritated when he tried to put salve on her healing wounds, both because he wanted Davos's company and because he was tired of being burned. 

Davos had looked warily at Stannis's shiny forearms, but he'd readily agreed. Before long, he'd begun to help Stannis wash Proudwing; she seemed more tolerant of Davos rubbing salve on the bits that hurt than she was of Stannis. This gave him the opportunity to check her teeth and such while she was content. 

"Such a good girl," Davos cooed. Stannis had never expected Proudwing to respond to such sentiment, but when Davos said things like that, she swished her tail happily. 

Davos smiled at Stannis and his chest tightened. Yes, one day they would be married. They would have to do as married people did, if Davos did not object. If he'd objected strenuously, Stannis supposed he would have refused the offer of marriage. He wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that he hadn't. 

They were at this one day when there was a furor from outside. Stannis ran to the ledge, Davos close behind. 

Maelstrom was descending, Robert on his back. Stannis backed up, pulling Davos with him. Proudwing gave a bugling call which her brother answered; a moment later, Maelstrom was soaring through the doorway and had landed. Robert unfastened himself from the saddle and dropped to the floor.

"Well, Stannis," he said, "it's over." 

Stannis blinked dazedly, trying to figure out what that could mean. He became aware suddenly of Maelstrom sniffing at Davos. 

"Good boy," Davos said soothingly, though there was a hint of anxiety in his voice. Proudwing snapped at Maelstrom and he snarled, shooting sparks that Davos had to stumble to avoid.

"Stop it," Stannis said firmly, stepping around Maelstrom's enormous head to lead Proudwing away. Davos quickly followed. "He has saved us. Hasn't he?" He glanced at Robert.

"It's all over, Stannis. The siege, the war. Rhaegar is dead and Silversong with him, the king is dead, but Nightflame has gone. And I have taken the throne."

Automatically, Stannis lowered himself to one knee; he was relieved to see Davos follow. 

"Rhaella and Viserys are fled to Dragonstone. Stannis, I would task you with pursuing them." 

Stannis rose, not about to be cowed by the fact that his brother was now his king. "Proudwing is too injured still to make the journey. Did you see the Tyrell siege weapons when you flew in?" Robert meekly nodded. "Look at her side." Robert did and had the decency to swear under his breath. "That was the beginning of the siege. She is much healed, but I fear making her fly to Dragonstone."

"Very well. I will do as our ancestors did. No one can stand against dragon. I will simply fly into the castle and declare myself." He was surprised at how easily Robert had given in, but he must feel with Maelstrom the bond Stannis felt with Proudwing. Such an injury to one's mount was nigh unthinkable; Stannis still couldn't remember how he'd gotten back into the castle with how blind with pain and rage they'd both been. Even Renly had been crying. 

"And who's this?" Robert finally thought to ask.

"This is Davos. My betrothed. A smuggler who relieved our hunger when we were at our most desperate. I thought it a fitting reward to give him my hand in marriage."

"Well, I had thought to wed you to one of those Reachmen out there—" Stannis bristled. "—But if you wish to give yourself in reward to this man, so be it. I'd have thought he would rather have anything else."

Davos spoke up so quickly it lifted Stannis's heart. "No, my lo—Your Grace. Lord Stannis's hand suits me fine." 

Stannis willed Davos not to say anything about dragonseed and he didn't. 

"So be it." Robert swept off, and Stannis relaxed. Davos touched his arm gently.

"I'm glad the war is over."

"Yes. So am I." He forced himself to smile at Davos. "The sooner we can be married, then." 

Proudwing rumbled appreciatively, but then waddled back to her dugout to sleep; Maelstrom had already taken her spot on the ledge.

**

Davos was glad the fighting was over and that the castle had food. Saltfish and onions weren't enough for a man, much less a growing boy, and he was happy to see little Renly eating, not to mention Stannis.

Davos hadn't been at Storm's End long before he'd noticed Stannis didn't any more time than was necessary with the men under his command. Davos had assumed it was due to his status and that when Robert arrived, Stannis would spend more time with him. Instead, the knights of the castle welcomed Robert enthusiastically, but Stannis kept his distance.

Robert completely ignored his brother and, eventually, Stannis vanished. Robert spent the bulk of the first feast talking to Davos, but Davos was on his guard. He didn't want Robert's friendship if he did not even have time for his brother who'd held out for nearly a year. 

Davos excused himself at the first opportunity and went immediately to the only place he'd imagine Stannis could be. 

With Maelstrom also occupying the dragonpit, Proudwing was tucked into her stone nook. Stannis, too, was crammed in there, tucked into her side. Edging warily around the enormous black dragon, Davos slid down the dugout's smooth sides and settled against Proudwing's leg. 

"Did you tire of my brother already?" 

"I prefer your company." 

Stannis gave him a crooked smile, looking as if he wanted to say something prickly but thought better of it. "Thank you. We prefer your company, too."

Davos let his head fall back against Proudwing's side, letting her even breathing calm him. He noticed Stannis's breaths came at the same time. There was much more here than he could even fathom. Yet.

"Do you have brothers?" Stannis asked.

"No. Three sisters. They used to braid my hair." Davos smiled. "I expect it's different."

"Very," Stannis said darkly. He pulled his tunic up. "This scar is from Maelstrom biting me. Robert has a nearly identical one from Proudwing." 

"I wasn't expecting Maelstrom to be so big," Davos said, for a lack of anything else to say. What did you say to that? 

"Proudwing is small." He was staring at the ground as he said that, gaze far away. "She always has been. When she hatched… my father thought she would never grow big enough to ride. Robert said… well, we were children, and she did grow, as you can see." There seemed to be a lot he was leaving out, but Davos wasn't going to press. 

"She is splendid, no matter her size." He rested his cheek against her side and laid his arm against her scales. He loved her warmth, though he wondered if he was touching her rather more than he ought to. Stannis did not seem to object, though, and he touched her near constantly when they were together. 

"When he leaves, we will ride," was all Stannis said. 

Davos felt a shiver of anticipation which seemed to run through Proudwing directly from Stannis. He pushed it back, hoping that was the right thing to do. 

By Stannis's satisfied smile, it was.

**

It wasn't long before Robert did leave to claim his final glory. Stannis cared nothing for that, and was only anticipating what would come after. Maelstrom was barely a speck on the horizon before Stannis was dressing in his riding clothes. 

"Here," he said to Davos, handing him a wool tunic. "I trust you want to come with us. Even if we don't go high, it will be cold and windy." 

Stannis went to saddle Proudwing while Davos laced up the tunic and braided his hair. Stannis kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. 

"You said it was windy," Davos explained. "And sisters are good for something." 

Stannis flushed. "I wouldn't know. Come, let me strap you in." 

Proudwing lowered her head so Davos could climb on her back. Stannis gingerly strapped Davos in, conscious of their proximity.

"The last thing I want is for you to fall," he said hurriedly, so Davos would not think he was taking liberties. 

"That's very good of you, my betrothed." Davos smiled. Stannis pretended he was concentrating on securing Davos's legs so he wouldn't see him blush. 

He swung into the front seat of the saddle and quickly strapped himself in. "Proudwing, up." _Gently_ , he added. 

Proudwing waddled to the ledge and took off. Davos's arms locked around Stannis's waist as the air rushed up around them. 

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was just surprised."

"That is understandable." Stannis found himself hoping, however, that Davos wouldn't let go. He didn't. 

They took a leisurely flight around the castle, not too high, for Stannis wished not to scare Davos unduly. The very idea of flying would be so new to him as to be alarming, so Stannis took them no higher than the castle itself; Davos would have been in a more elevated position standing on the battlements. 

"Stannis, this is incredible," Davos murmured into his ear, and Stannis nearly didn't notice he had called him by his name. 

"I'm glad you think so. We have been out of practice, but I don't want to interfere with Proudwing's healing." 

_I am healed fine_ , she thought. _I want fish._

 _Gently_ , he reiterated. 

He felt her sigh as she sank towards the water, as gently as a leaf in an autumn breeze. She glided across the surface of the water, jaws lowered, until she'd caught enough fish, then she flapped gently back to the dragonpit.

He could tell she was annoyed. _I want to fly_ , she thought at him as Stannis unstrapped Davos from the saddle. _Like we used to._

_I do not wish to scare him._

_He isn't scared._ Once free of the saddle, Proudwing reclaimed her spot on the sunny ledge, in Maelstrom's absence. 

"Don't let me hold you back," Davos said, pushing loose strands of hair back from his face. "I quite liked it. I could stand up to more, I think." 

Stannis shook his head. How was he to survive the both of them?

**

The next day, they met in much the same manner, though Davos was watching diligently as Stannis buckled him in, in the hopes of being able to do it himself one day soon. 

"This won't be like yesterday," Stannis warned him. "You said not to hold back." 

Davos slipped his arms around Stannis's waist. He was secure enough in his saddle, and there were handholds, but Stannis hadn't objected to Davos holding onto him yesterday, so Davos thought he might try it again today. They were betrothed, after all, and Stannis was warm and solid and pleasant to hold, though he was still thin from the siege.

"I'm ready." 

Stannis gave him a crooked smile again, as though seeing through his pretense that he needed to be holding on to him in order to be ready to take off. Proudwing took several loping steps to the opening in the rock, significantly faster than she'd done yesterday. Davos braced himself for her to take off into the sky, but she didn't.

She dropped.

It was very unbecoming, he knew, but Davos screamed. The rocks were rushing up at them and then they were skimming the water. Davos could feel the spray on his legs and Proudwing dipped her wings, gliding towards the mouth of the bay. By the time she soared up and over the cliffs, Davos was laughing giddily. 

"Are you all right?" Stannis asked, turning in his seat. 

"Aye, I am all right. More than that." He tightened his grip around Stannis, who leaned back against him, allowing Davos to enjoy the warmth of the back of his neck. 

A smile was spread across Davos's face. At sea, he had always favored being on the prow of a ship, feeling the spray on his face, riding the waves up and down. Being on dragonback was much the same. Proudwing had obviously been straining against being cooped up in the castle during the siege and while recovering from her injuries. Now she was free to fly as she liked. Happiness radiated off her, and Davos could even feel hints of it in Stannis through her. 

Davos squeezed Stannis tighter; Stannis's hand came down to cover Davos's. Proudwing rumbled approvingly under them. Davos wondered if she might have dived precisely so Davos would grab hold of Stannis. 

He decided to indulge her and kept hold of him, even after he felt comfortable in the saddle with Proudwing going at full speed. 

When they glided back into the dragonpit, he was still half giddy, falling into Stannis's arms when he unstrapped him.

"That was amazing," he said and kissed him. Stannis pulled back in surprise momentarily, then leaned in for another kiss, keeping Davos pressed against Proudwing's side until she waddled away, obviously satisfied with her own matchmaking skills. 

"Davos, I'm sorry. I've… never done this before." 

Davos ran his fingertips over Stannis's stubbly jaw. "There's no shame in doing this, if you like it. We are betrothed, after all. We've time to learn each other."

"Indeed. I look forward to it." Stannis's face was flushed, and he lowered his mouth to Davos's once more. "We will have to decide when to do this." He held Davos's left hand lightly in his, thumb pressing to Davos's fingertips. "This week, if you're ready? I don't want Robert here; I do not want him making sport of our agreement."

"This week would suit me well." He kissed Stannis once more, then went to help him unsaddle Proudwing and rub her down.

**

Stannis came to the conclusion that he was more nervous about taking Davos's fingertips than Davos was. Davos appeared blithely unconcerned, telling Proudwing he would not be able to go flying for a few days afterwards, but that he would be sure to visit her. Proudwing told Stannis in no uncertain terms that she approved of his chosen mate. 

"You said yourself this was fair," Davos said, as if sensing Stannis's nervousness. "And I know your aim will be true." He kissed him before laying his hand on the table. Stannis hesitated only a moment before bringing the cleaver down. 

His aim was true and the only sound Davos made was a slight whimper, though Proudwing's cry was loud in both their minds. 

"Are you all right?" Stannis murmured in Davos's ear as he slipped his arms around his shoulders. He wouldn't go so far as to think Davos would have fainted without the support, but he'd wanted to hold him regardless. 

"Yes." Davos gave no indication of pulling away as Maester Cressen bandaged his wounds. Stannis kissed his temple. Now that the sacrifice had been made, he would devote the rest of his life to being nothing but Davos's loyal husband. 

Once Maester Cressen was satisfied with Davos's condition, Stannis scooped him into his arms and carried him to his bed.

"I can walk," Davos protested weakly. 

"Yes, but I wish for you not to have to."

Davos gave him a dazed smile as Stannis laid him on the bed, the milk of the poppy already working on him. "You are sweet, Stannis."

No one had ever called him sweet before. Even Proudwing evidently found this funny. 

"I am going to be your husband," he said, removing Davos's boots. "That is what a husband ought to do. My model is my father."

"I wish I could have met your parents."

"So do I." Stannis liked to think his parents would have approved of his marrying Davos; he was still nervous about it himself, but all he'd known so far of Davos was goodness and that he was eminently suited to be lord consort of Storm's End.

 _That's right_ , he thought settling on Davos's bed. _He will be that, if Robert is king._

He lay a chaste distance from Davos and closed his eyes. Far below, Proudwing settled down to sleep. Stannis allowed their tandem breathing to carry him off.

**

Davos's dreams were muddied by the milk of the poppy. There was blood and pain, so much pain. A stream of fire from his mouth and he shot into the sky, high, high enough that the air was so cold his breath froze. Then, he was diving, diving, and the forest was on fire.

"Davos! Davos!" 

He slashed and bit, somewhere another dragon screamed into the night.

"Davos."

He blinked awake, to see Stannis holding his hands, the left gingerly for its bandages. 

"You were having a nightmare," he said. 

Davos closed his eyes. He still wasn't sure where he was, who he was. 

"Someone needs help," he said. 

"Who?" 

"I don't know." Davos was breathing hard; Stannis was holding him close to his chest. On the edge of his awareness, Proudwing was agitated. "But there's someone."

"It was a dream," Stannis said insistently. 

Davos was still so shaken he couldn't reply. He pressed closer to Stannis and let him stroke his hair. He closed his eyes.

Stannis said, "Proudwing, go back to bed. He's all right." 

There was a snort from outside the window and she took off. Davos felt oddly reassured that she had been there. 

**

Davos had the nightmare every night and was glad Stannis remained in his bed. He knew it wasn't the height of propriety for two engaged people to share a bed; he'd heard Stannis mutter to Maester Cressen that he didn't care about his reputation when Davos was in distress and they would be married soon anyway. 

He liked having Stannis near. Nothing a septon would disapprove of happened; they fell asleep holding hands, and then Stannis was there when the dream came.

He had been hurt for years, rage turning to fear and pain. He had escaped at the first opportunity, but even that had offered no release from the crushing despair and loneliness. This time, Davos woke weeping. 

Stannis just held him. 

There was a thunk from above as Proudwing landed on the ledge. 

"Let her stay," Davos said. Having her near was reassuring, though it didn't quite alleviate the misery he felt crushing his chest. 

They hardly slept the rest of the night; every time Davos dropped off, the nightmare was back. The pain in his hand hardly bothered him anymore; he was in a daze not from the milk of poppy, which he'd stopped taking, when Maester Cressen changed his bandages the next day.

"Will you let me give you something to sleep tonight?" he asked with concern. 

"No thank you." Davos didn't want his mind further muddled, though he knew Maester Cressen meant nothing but well. 

"Well, I don't see why you can't go flying today if you like. Your fingers are healing nicely." 

Something to look forward to. "Perhaps I'll suggest that to Stannis."

He joined Stannis at breakfast; he was trying to disguise the fact that he was looking at Davos with concern. 

Davos was saved from having to say anything to protest this by a twinge at the edge of his awareness. "Your brother's back," he said. "At least, Maelstrom is."

Stannis nodded, not looking up from his breakfast. "We will hear of his triumph in due time, I am sure." 

It was not quite as Stannis said. Robert stormed into the hall a few minutes later, making Davos note that his goodbrother was not a man to cross. Not that he planned to.

"They were gone," he said simply, throwing his riding gloves down. "Darry fled with the children." 

Privately, Davos thought that was all right, since he didn't like to imagine what Robert would have done with the children if he caught them. Surely they were no threat across the Narrow Sea or wherever they'd gone. 

"Too bad for you," Stannis said unconcernedly. It was rather amazing how Robert's presence could completely transform Stannis's mood. 

"If you had gone, you might have caught them." 

"And how could I have gone any earlier than you?" 

Robert sat and began serving himself breakfast. "Yes, and I suppose I had the fitter dragon." 

Davos squeezed his knee under the table after feeling Stannis's agitation through Proudwing. "Proudwing was injured. Your Grace. She is better now but she could not have made the trip to Dragonstone then." 

Robert grunted. "I'm glad she's better. We'll need two dragons for this: I've found Nightflame. He's in the Kingswood, practically burning the place down. We've got to take him out. He was wild before; Aerys could never control him, but he's even more so now." 

Stannis nodded, but Davos grabbed his arm. "Stannis," he said. 

"What?"

It was coming back hazily now, the dream. The images were starting to make sense, though. "He escaped," he said slowly. "After they took the city, after the king was killed, Nightflame got out of the dragonpit and fled to the forest. He's been there ever since. Stannis, I think—" He turned to his fiancé, to see him already looking at him oddly. "I think he needs me." 

"Needs you?" Robert's snort was skeptical. 

"I think Davos is dragonseed," Stannis said. "And more than that. Or has Maelstrom said nothing to you about talking to Davos?"

Davos looked back and forth between them. "Is that unusual? You said yourself I must have Valyrian blood."

Stannis gave a mirthless laugh. "Oh, Davos." He took his hand and slotted their fingers together, the closest he would get to an affectionate gesture in his brother's presence. "I cannot understand Maelstrom and Robert cannot understand Proudwing. It is _very_ unusual that you can understand them both." 

"So you want to send him after Nightflame?" Robert asked. 

"I don't _want_ to." He squeezed Davos's hand. "But I will if that's what is required. And if Davos cannot speak to him, then that is when you and I move in. Proudwing will be ready to do her duty." 

Davos didn't want to think about what that duty was—he hoped he'd be able to get through to Nightflame before it came to that. 

"I would be happy to help," he said. "If he's been calling to me, I have to help him." 

Robert looked skeptical and Stannis's grip on his hand was tightening. But what else was there to do? If this family cared so much about dragons, they should be glad to get another. 

If tamed, perhaps, it could be little Renly's.

**

Riding with Davos had become such a pleasant routine that the sight of Davos in his heavy tunic and leathers, hair braided, should have been a welcome one. Today, though, Stannis's heart was heavy with nerves. He had only known Davos a short time, but he already knew he could not bear to lose him. He was looking forward to their wedding, even more with each passing day, and he anticipated that their marriage could become a love match. He already felt the beginnings of that, in the way he could not seem to take his eyes off the man, and the concern that nearly threatened to stop him from doing what he had to do. 

"Shall we go?" Davos said pleasantly. He swung onto Proudwing's back, strapping himself into the saddle as though he'd done this since childhood. Stannis only had to do the most cursory inspection to make sure he'd done it right. 

"Everything in order?" 

"Yes." Stannis almost sounded reluctant to his own ears. Why? What was wrong with him? Did he really wish he could leave Davos behind so he'd be safe? They all had a duty. 

Robert and Maelstrom leaped to the ledge and took off with a flap of leathery wings. Davos's arms locked around Stannis's waist and he smiled. He would not get tied of that, at least.

It was the longest flight he'd undertaken with Davos and since Proudwing's injury, and they talked little. Stannis's mind was too occupied with what lay ahead.

"I don't want to intimidate him with the presence of two other dragons," he said, "so Robert and I will wait some distance away. You must have some signal if you need help."

"I'll call Proudwing." He sounded very blasé about it, which only made Stannis worry more. Davos ought to take more care of himself, he decided. He was too reckless, but he supposed that was to be expected with his history of smuggling. 

They landed on a bluff overlooking the Kingswood. Nightflame's path of destruction was obvious, though Stannis couldn't see the dragon himself. 

"I suppose I'll just follow the burnt trees," Davos said, unstrapping himself and sliding off Proudwing. 

Stannis joined him. "You don't have to go."

"Yes, I do." He kissed him. "You can see what the dragon's doing; if I can convince him to stop, I have to do it. We cannot let him burn down the whole forest." 

Stannis grasped his shoulders weakly as though he could make him stay by the power of his touch. 

Davos gently pushed his hands away. "I will call out to Proudwing if I need you." He kissed Stannis one more time and scratched Proudwing's neck on his way by. He paused to pat Maelstrom as he went by. Proudwing shifted beside him and Stannis laid a hand on her neck. "He will be all right," he said, not believing it himself. 

Not that he didn't have faith in Davos, but Davos had never faced an unfriendly dragon, whatever his unusual talents might be.

**

Once Davos had scrambled down the hill, it wasn't hard to find the path. Trees were burnt and twisted on either side of a path that had been cleared by flame. There was a dull warmth to it that Davos could feel through the soles of his boots. He loosened his jerkin, though he was reluctant to take it off all the way; Stannis had made it clear he wasn't to remove the little bit of flame protection he had. Davos thought if Nightflame decided to shoot true fire at him, having his jerkin on would do little to help, but he laced it back up anyway. 

As he walked, Davos felt something nudge the front of his mind. It wasn't Proudwing or Maelstrom, whose voices he recognized easily.

It had to be Nightflame. 

Davos walked on, trying to project an air of friendliness. 

The path of burnt forest ended at a cave. He could hear breathing from within and smelled smoke. He was reminded of entering Storm's End and meeting Proudwing for the first time. 

"Hello," he said quietly. "I know you've been through a lot of pain. I'm here to help." The cave was dark, and Davos wished he had a torch to light his way. 

"My name's Davos," he said, unsure why he was introducing himself. How did he know Nightflame even understood him? 

The heat rose gradually, and he had to again fight with the instinct to take off his jerkin. Sweat was pouring off him by the time he reached the place where the roof of the cave rose into something that wasn't dissimilar to the dragonpit at Storm's End.

A large dark green dragon was curled in the center of the space, radiating the same feelings Davos had been dreaming of for days. 

"You must be Nightflame," he said.

The heat hit him hard, nearly knocking him off his feet with the force of it. _No. That is the name_ he _gave me._ He _hurt me_. 

"I'm sorry to hear that," Davos said. "What is your name, then?" 

The dragon lurched forward. Davos nearly fell, but he stood his ground, looking straight into the dark, glittering eyes.

**

"Stannis, if you keep that pacing up, you'll wear this hill into the ground."

Stannis whirled on him. "And do you expect me to let my betrothed go off in search of a wild dragon without a second thought?"

"You do care for him," Robert said. He sounded surprised.

Stannis scowled and turned away. "Is that such a surprise?"

"A bit. I thought you might be marrying him out of obligation." 

"Not at all." Robert wasn't worth the time he could take to explain what Davos meant to him; he still marveled at it himself. All he knew was that he wanted Davos in his arms sooner rather than later. It seemed like they'd been waiting hours with no sign of him, though Proudwing assured him that he had not called out to her. 

_I would tell you_ , she said crossly. 

Suddenly, the silence was broken by something shooting out of the treetops. 

"That's him!" Robert did not move, but Stannis leaped onto Proudwing's back without even taking the time to strap himself in. "Where are you going?"

"To get my betrothed," Stannis snarled, as Proudwing launched herself into the air. 

_Davos is on his back_ , Proudwing told him. _He is safe._

"Yes, for now," he muttered. "Faster."

She obeyed, though Stannis found it a struggle to hold on. He managed to at least secure his waist so he didn't risk slipping from the saddle. It wouldn't do for him to fall on his way to rescue Davos. He and Robert had raced bareback over the sea when they'd been much younger, but he was out of practice.

"I know you can keep up, girl," he murmured, lowering himself onto Proudwing's neck. "Let's get Davos."

 _He is safe_ , she reported. 

"Good." Stannis pressed his legs into her side and they rose to directly beneath Nightflame. They were keeping pace and he decided now was the time to call out to Davos.

"Davos! Drop onto Proudwing! We will catch you."

Davos's voice was nearly carried away by the wind. All he heard was "No!" 

"What?" Stannis tugged on Proudwing's neck and they rose to as close as he dared get. Davos was clinging to Nightflame's neck. His hair had blown loose from its tie and was obscuring his face.

"Davos, please." He couldn't keep the edge of fear and panic from his voice. "Just let go. You know you can trust us to catch you."

"Of course I can trust you. But I don't want to get off." 

"You have to. Nightflame is wild. Let us take you somewhere safe and then Robert and I will go after him."

"No!" This cry was more forceful and Davos lifted his head, grip tightening on the dragon's neck. His hair had blown back, and Stannis could now see his face, with its expression of pure joy. "Don't you see? He isn't wild."

"Not wild?" He looked like a wild dragon to Stannis, taking off with Davos on his back.

"Not at all." Davos stroked Nightflame's neck. He eased himself up so that he was sitting more comfortably, but he still held on tightly, not having a saddle. "And his name is Windchaser." 

**

Davos trusted Windchaser utterly, but saddles were far more comfortable, he decided as they dropped in for a landing on the bluff. Landing, especially was jarring. 

"Thank you," he said, leaning on Windchaser's neck. "We will try working on a saddle when we go home."

Windchaser rumbled. "He's never been saddled before," Davos added, for Stannis's benefit. 

"Aerys never could ride him," Robert said. He was keeping his distance; Maelstrom seemed almost intimidated. 

Proudwing was sniffing Windchaser enthusiastically, twitching her tail. 

"So, if he's tame, he'll be for Renly, then?" asked Robert. 

The ache in Davos's chest was sudden and nearly all consuming. He found himself unable to even cry out "No!" 

Instead, it was Stannis who did exactly that. "No. Even you cannot possibly be fool enough to see they've bonded." 

Davos took his hand off Windchaser's head self-consciously. "I—"

"You are clearly this dragon's intended rider. Obviously, he's chosen you. Aerys had him from an egg and never managed to tame him." Stannis was toe to toe with Robert now, looking him right in the eye. "Are you going to defy a dragon? He is my betrothed and will be lord consort of Storm's End. He is clearly of Valyrian blood. It is his right to have a dragon."

Maelstrom's head shot forward toward Stannis, and Proudwing snapped at him.

"Don't you get involved in this," Davos muttered to Windchaser. "Not meant for the likes of us."

Maelstrom backed down first, with Proudwing looking triumphant. She turned back to Windchaser, looking pleased with herself; Windchaser leaned forward and sniffed her, as she'd sniffed him.

Stannis took Davos's hand; he was beaming, the first true smile Davos had ever seen on his face. 

**

Robert left for the capital soon after, declaring he had a kingdom to rule. Stannis was glad for this, for it let and Davos spend time with their dragons in peace. They spent several nights in the dragonpit—Davos had declared he wanted to be with Windchaser as he got settled, and Stannis had wanted to be with Davos. Proudwing was showing an interest in Windchaser as well, which made Stannis realize the implications of a male dragon other than Maelstrom. 

Proudwing seemed to take to him, too, allowing him on her ledge and allowing them to entwine their tails as they napped.

His suspicions were very soon realized the very night he and Davos quit the dragonpit for their own rooms. 

_We are going to fly together_ , she told him, as he and Davos were sitting down to their supper. _You and Davos need not join us._

Davos's smile told him he'd gotten a similar admonishment from his own mount. 

"We will have to think of a way to amuse ourselves tonight," he said, as they climbed the stairs. A rain was falling outside, and Stannis felt an odd tugging in his middle. Davos slipped his arm through Stannis's and rested his head on his shoulder. 

"We are going to be married," Stannis said. It seemed strangely necessary to say that, with Davos's lean warmth beside him. 

"Aye," Davos said. "I suppose that matters little to dragons, though. They don't get married." 

"They don't," Stannis agreed. 

"It's rather convenient for us." Davos's hand moved up Stannis's arm. "Don't you think?" 

Stannis had been aware of their mounts in a dim corner of his mind—a dim corner of his mind he had planned to shut out with a dry military tome and an early night until Davos had begun to walk up the stairs with him. Now, he found he wasn't interested in the book waiting in his room.

Davos's mouth was warm and pliant under his, his body lean and firm under his clothes. When Stannis hesitated, Davos urged him on. Stannis had never given this concrete thought, but now, in bed with Davos in a dimly lit room, with very little clothing on, he felt a desire for his intended that he'd dismissed as premature. 

He was aware of his own clumsy awkwardness, but Davos never let him feel an ounce of shame. He simply guided Stannis's hands where they needed to be, and they moved slowly together. Stannis wanted to savor it, every kiss, every touch, wanted to remember the feeling of Davos's fingers on him. 

_But it won't be the only time_ , he reminded himself. _Hardly that._

They had all their lives to get used to one another, and as Davos settled to sleep in his arms, he could only be glad about that.

**

They flew together. Davos had loved riding on Proudwing with Stannis, but to fly on his own mount beside his husband was exhilarating. They dove and soared, skimming the waves with no fear, only caring that they were together. 

Davos would never get tired of flying, and to fly on his own dragon was the greatest feeling in the world. 

_You will get to fly with your mate again soon_ , Windchaser told him. _Proudwing is going to clutch soon._

Davos smiled. He hadn't meant for Windchaser to know what he'd been thinking, but it was something to look forward to. Perhaps if they rode Windchaser together, Stannis would wrap his arms around Davos's waist. 

It was with that pleasant thought that he dove toward the sea, Stannis and Proudwing dropping swiftly after them.


End file.
